1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to provide a power device, and particularly to an aircraft power device for the helicopter or aircraft to generate more power lift force or driving force.
2. Description of Related Art
A propeller has been widely used as a lift and power source in many areas such as aircrafts or helicopters. This propeller powered structure has been invented for more than a hundred years, and does not significantly change. Even though the structure is simple and easy to use, the structural limitations such as subtle difference in topography between a windward side and a leeward side and long blade offer not great lift force but high energy consumption and less competitive speed. The propeller disposed at a front of the aircraft tends to stall at the tip of the blade due to high speed. A great number of the fluid discharged onto the fuselage causes great energy consumption. In addition, the driving force thus obtained is not great. Therefore there is a need of a novel propeller structure to generate more lift force or driving force.